


La carta

by Tenca



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Ableist Language, Angst, Burns, Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Non-Canon Relationship, Non-Graphic Violence, Original Character(s), Sad, Sexist Language
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-14 17:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9195671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenca/pseuds/Tenca
Summary: Una carta de la madre de uno de los mercenarios... // edit: ortografíaThis fanfiction its in Spanish because is a letter from a original character, the mother of a merc who is specially referred as mexican by the fandom. I’m going to translate it someday.





	

A mi bebé:

No hay día que no me acuerde en ti. En la mañana, la tarde o la noche, siempre viene a mi mente la imagen de tu sonrisita que extraño tanto. Estoy segura que tu papá también piensa en ti, solo que ya no quiere hablar tanto de ti. Dice que mejor nos preocupemos de tu hermana, que tú seguramente estás muerto, pero yo no lo creo. No puedo. No quiero. Él tampoco debe creerlo, es solo que no quiere más dolor.

Tu hermana está tan grande. Aún no se casa pero estoy segura que algún día pasará. Primero quiere conseguir algún titulo. Lamentablemente no te recuerda casi nada. Incluso puede que nada de nada: le he mostrado tantas veces la única foto que tengo tuya que pueda que crea que te recuerda. De cualquier forma te extraña… aunque tal vez he lamentado tanto, tantísimo que no estás que no he sido una buena madre con ella. Lo siento mucho. No lo fui tampoco contigo.

Hice todo lo que pude para que fueras feliz, mas eras tan especial mi angelito, que no debo haber hecho todo lo que necesitabas. No sabía bien que hacer, no eras como los demás niños. Vagamente hablabas, y cuando lo hacías no había forma de enseñarte que tenías que hacerlo como el resto. No te gustaba jugar con ellos: Preferías tu juguetes en lugar de los demás (especialmente tu peluche de poni), al nivel de nunca separarte de este. Rápidamente lo demás te empezaron a molestar, y reaccionabas muy agresivo. Demasiado. No duraste mucho en la escuela, ni te llevabas bien con tus vecinos o primos.

No podían comprenderte, aunque debo decir que por más que yo traté no debo haberlo hecho. Era como si fueras de otro mundo, angelito. Me era tan difícil cosas tan simples como cambiarte a una ropa distinta, o cualquier cosa que cambiara la rutina te ponía como loco. Escuchabas todo, como si tuvieras antenas o algo. A veces hablabas muy inteligente, u otras tenías pequeñas soluciones que nadie más se le habían ocurrido, pero eran cosas que nadie fuera de la casa valoraría, hasta que entrabas en periodos muy difíciles en que partías por ponerte más irritable, dejabas de hablar, no hacías nada y te retraías mucho. Otras veces te veías tan asustado pero nunca nos explicaste nada. Lo más doloroso era cuando te hacías daño, golpeándote o arañándote, y después quemándote. Ay señor, como sufríamos verte tan mal. Así que hice todo para que estuvieras cómodo, y tu papá me apoyaba. Pero el resto de las personas nunca entendieron, y lo más doloroso, eso incluía nuestras familias. Especialmente porque no actuabas como —se supone que— debías. Ni como niña, ni niño: en nada. Pensaban que eras un retrasado, un demente. No podía soportar que hablaran así de ti.

Yo pensé que al crecer se te pasaría. Los años pasaron y demostraste lo contrario. Con Marcos por supuesto que al principio estábamos preocupados. Pensamos que era porque te sobre cuidábamos, sin embargo con el tiempo notamos que lo que debíamos hacer era aceptarte como eras, aunque nadie más lo hiciera

Parecía que siempre estarías con nosotros pues no eras capaz de cuidarte como debías. Menos con tu gusto por el fuego. No podíamos dejarte sin vigilar cerca de la la chimenea, o la cocina. Menos que tomaras los fósforos. Incluso hiciste que tu padre dejara de fumar. No sabes cuanto me asusté cuando te quemaste las manitos por primera vez, y llevarte donde los doctores fue una proeza, al igual que la siguiente vez. Al menos nunca te quemaste demasiado enserio, y aun así tus manitos quedaron marcadas para siempre. De cierta forma me alivia que no reaccionaras mucho al dolor, pero nunca debí permitir que te pasará algo, mi chamaco.

Un día llegó tu hermanita, cuando tenías dieciséis añitos. Debo admitir que no pensábamos tenerla a ella, y que con tu padre nos asustamos, conociendo como eras. Tu agresividad. Tu incapacidad para interactuar con otros bien. Para peor desde antes del embarazo pasabas por días y días en los que te ponías muy mal. La gente mala dijo que cosas horribles, como que la matarías. Me dolía tanto que hablarán así de ti. Y yo tuve razón. Recuerdo con tanto cariño como la acunaste por primera vez: La mirabas fascinado (como mirabas al fuego). Nunca le hiciste nada malo. Ella a diferencia de ti era una criatura normal, y parecías tan feliz al estar con ella, no como con los demás chicos.

Estabas a punto de cumplir diecisiete cuando llegó la desgracia. En nuestra casa no podíamos poner cirios en el altar a los muertos por como eras tu. No íbamos a dejar que te quemaras, ni a la beba ni nosotros. O que casi se quemara la casa otra vez. Ese primer día de la celebración de los muertos tu papá se quedaría contigo y la beba mientras yo iría al cementerio.

Te encerraste en tu habitación molesto porque no te dejamos ir conmigo. Te dije que podíamos salir cualquier otro día mas hoy ni mañana no. Con velas en todas partes no podíamos dejarte salir. Marcos no se dio cuenta lo suficiente rápido de que te fuiste por la ventana. Pensamos que nunca harías algo así, no creímos a los vecinos cuando nos aseguraban que desde hace tiempo te ibas por las noches, porque nunca pudimos verte tratando.

Te buscamos con desesperación por horas y no apareciste. Yo después volví a casa mientras tu papá se quedó afuera casi toda la noche y yo no pude pegar el ojo. Lo único que se supo de ti es que al parecer quemaste un árbol. Al otro día seguiste sin aparecer y no dejaste ni pista. Nos asustamos más a la tarde nos enteramos que también se habían perdido otros dos chicos del barrio. Algunos de ellos eran los mismos que te molestaban en la escuela, a los cuales respondiste sus golpes con más golpes. Cuando me enteré de ello casi me desmallo.

Hasta como a las tres de la mañana una casa empezó a arder. Era una de unas casas abandonadas a la salida del barrio, como a cinco cuadras de la nuestra. Te buscamos ahí más temprano pero no estabas. Rápidamente el fuego se extendió al resto pero gracias a Dios se detuvo el fuego antes de que llegará a otras casas habitadas.

Cuando al fin algunos pudieron entrar después de apaciguado el incendio, temí lo peor. Encontraron dos cuerpos calcinados, y no había forma de saber de inmediato quienes eran. Las familias de los otros chicos culpó de inmediato a la nuestra, entretanto las tres esperamos con ansias la aparición del que no estaba. El caso hizo eco en los medios lo suficiente como para que científicos trataran de identificar los cadáveres después de unos meses.

Y no estabas tú. El ambiente en el barrio se volvió terrible, mucho más que antes. Por supuesto las familias de esos chicos iban a ignorar convenientemente que la tarde de ese día encontraron sangre que resulto ser tuya en un callejón.

Yo pensaba que no podía vivir. Me sumí en la tristeza, y también en la rabia. No podía dejar de preguntarme que paso ese día. O culparme de que te salieras por la ventana. Debimos creerles a los vecinos. Eras más astuto de que pensábamos. No sé en que momento dejaste de ser tan infantil como para hacer algo así. Por Dios Santo, debí darme cuenta, debí tratar de hablar más contigo. Solo la esperanza de que aparecieras me mantenía un poco en tierra. Marcos tuvo que cuidar de la beba por casi completo en ese entonces.

Pasado casi un año decidimos irnos de ahí a otra ciudad en México, y poco después a la capital, pero las cosas no han estado muy bien a pesar de que yo me puse mejor. Tu padre y yo hemos tenido problemas consiguiendo trabajo, y aunque tu hermana terminó la prepa hemos pensado en tratar suerte en otro lugar mucho mas lejos, dicen que con mas oportunidades (espero que sea así) y que ella estudie allá.

Escribo está carta para tratar de sacarme el dolor que aún pesa en mi alma. Te juro que antes y siempre te hemos amado, sin importar como fueras: Eres nuestro bebé (o beba): Nuestra sangre, parte de nuestra familia. Me hubiera gustado que hubiéramos sido mejores padres.

Prometo que nunca dejaré de pensar en ti como dije al principio. Es solo no puedo seguir esperándote perpetuamente, sabiendo que en realidad nunca volverás a mis brazos (como cuando dejabas abrazarte). Necesito sentirme mejor, al menos un poco.

Desde Teufort, apunto de quemar está carta, se despide tu Madre.

P.D.: Te amo.

**Author's Note:**

> Usé español neutro. Bueno, no tan neutro. Traté que sonara mexicano un poquito que sea. Ah, y coloquial… no eso no salió tan así, no soy mexicana y sería más difícil traducir.
> 
> No quise poner fechas. Por si las dudas el día de los muertos se celebra usualmente 1 y 2 de Noviembre.
> 
> Ah, y si, aquí lo único que asumo es que es asignado hombre al nacer (AMAB). Solo trato de dejar en duda en que no es precisamente cis, o al menos se sale de la norma. No digo más, pienso hacer una segunda parte. 
> 
> También hablaría en ella más de su estado mental. De lo que puedo decir ahora, es que muy poco profesionalmente he puesto síntomas de autismo (este pesa más que nada aquí), esquizofrenia y es menos explicito pero considero si o si la sociopatía (se supone que todos los pirómanos son sociópatas). Un problema con afecciones mentales es su comorbilidad, así que hay síntomas que no se diferencian, son casi los mismos entre distintas enfermedades.
> 
> Por último, digamos es solo una de las versiones de Pyro que se me ocurren.


End file.
